


Only Want You

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon Fix-It, how the end of the finale should've gone for Haylijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: She told him she'd be waiting for a dance. And she meant it.





	Only Want You

"I recall writing to you that if we met again in another life that I would be waiting for a dance."

Elijah turned around, surprised to see _her_ standing there. One second, he was surrounded by his family followed by darkness and then he was surrounded by light. Light and _her_.

"Hayley?"

Hayley smiled, taking a step towards him. "Elijah."

"Am I..."

"Dead?" Hayley asked, finishing his question before he could. "Always so selfless. Sacrificing yourself and what you want for others."

"I only want you," Elijah assured her.

Hayley's smile grew. "So just sacrificing yourself this time then," she corrected herself, running towards him with her arms wide open.

He caught her easily, wrapping his arms tightly around her and never wanting to let go.

"I only want you, too," she assured him right back, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the very essence of him.

Hayley had missed being this close to him for so long now. And now she literally had an entire eternity in the afterlife to just be with him. No vampire, no wolves, no drama, no danger... just them.

"I thought you'd never come back to me," Hayley admitted as she pulled back from him.

Elijah smiled at her. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Hayley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I always come back."

A grin took over Hayley's lips and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. "That you do."

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity before Hayley pulled back again.

"Now about that dance?"


End file.
